


Voyage au bout de l'enfer

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [371]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Captivity, Character Analysis, Declarations Of Love, Escape, FC Bayern München, Heavy Angst, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reflection, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragedy, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Les humains sont hélas imprévisibles ! Souvent, avec les meilleures intentions du monde ils causent les pires malheurs.''Luis Sepúlveda
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Thomas Müller, Niko Kovač/James Rodríguez, Niko Kovač/Philippe Coutinho, Niko Kovač/Thomas Müller
Series: FootballShot [371]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【中文翻译】Voyage au bout de l'enfer 直到地狱尽头](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088028) by [Wadeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye)



> Ceci est davantage une réflexion sur l'évolution d'une personne en temps de crise, une analyse comportementale qu'une véritable fanfiction.

Niko ne peut pas vraiment décrire ce qu'il ressent à ce moment précis où tout s'effondre dans sa vie, il y a à la fois de la crainte, de la joie, de la colère, de la tristesse. Il y a tout pour le rendre pantelant face à Thomas. Il est parti du Bayern quelques temps avant, pour le bien de tout le monde, du moins c'était ce qu'il s'était forcé à croire pour ne pas avoir trop de regrets et de remords. Peut-être qu'il déteste autant sa décision que ceux qui l'ont forcé à la prendre, mais c'est trop tard pour discuter maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait. Thomas se tient devant lui, son sourire qu'il ne peut retrouver que chez lui fièrement exposé, Niko pourrait le prendre comme une insulte avec les événements des derniers jours.

''Donc, quel est le problème ?'' À force de se fixer, il aurait pu croire que Thomas était seulement venu pour l'enfoncer encore plus..

''Eh bien, Niko, ça fait quelques temps que je devais passer par ici pour réaliser l'un de mes rêves d'enfant, puis d'adolescent.''

''Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où tu veux en venir pour être honnête.''

''Je comprends, mais Niko, tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que je vais m'occuper de toi.''

''Pardon ?''

''Oh Niko, tu es si mignon...''

Niko ne retient pas un rougissement alors que Thomas prend le col de sa chemise entre ses mains et provoque son corps qui commence à ressentir des choses. Fais chier... Thomas l'embrasse rapidement, le surplombant de sa dizaine de centimètres supplémentaires, le faisant reculer jusqu'à sa chambre, son érection creusant contre sa hanche. Niko n'est pas sûr de vouloir participer à ça, mais Thomas ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher, à croire que son rêve était vraiment de lui faire l'amour... Müller le pousse sur son lit, s'installant entre ses jambes, ses mains sur ses épaules, Niko essaye de réguler sa respiration qui s'est emballée depuis que son corps s'est rapproché de l'autre. Il aperçoit peu à peu ses vêtements tomber sur le sol, Thomas ne semblant définitivement pas connaître le prix d'Armani, mais il ne dit rien, pas quand il voit la petite étincelle dans les yeux de son ancien joueur...

''J'ai rêvé de te baiser tellement de fois, depuis je ne sais combien de temps... Je t'ai vu marqué face à Bochum quand j'étais un gosse, puis tu as joué avec d'autres équipes face au Bayern, et je suis lentement tombé amoureux. Et puis, tu es devenu entraîneur, à Francfort, jouer face à toi me permettait de te voir en chair et en os, tu étais toujours aussi magnifique, dans ton beau costume, ta cravate nouée autour de ton cou sexy. C'était impossible pour moi de ne pas t'aimer, je te voulais pour moi tout seul. Quand Francfort a gagné la Pokal, j'avais vraiment une haine battant en moi, parce que je n'avais pas réussi à t'impressionner. Tu es revenu à Munich après, tu m'as réconforté après la coupe du monde foireuse, j'avais vraiment espoir que tu m'aimes. Mais non...''

''Thomas...''

''Shh Niko, je t'ai dit que je m'occuperai de toi.'' Niko veut répliquer quelque chose, mais Thomas met ses doigts dans sa bouche pour le faire taire

''Je vais te baiser Niko, parce que tu me le dois bien pour avoir fait passé d'autres joueurs avant moi.'' Thomas retire ses doigts pour venir étirer son trou, Niko accroche ses propres doigts autour de son drap, un résidu de salive coulant sur sa mâchoire, seigneur, quand est-ce qu'il a accepté ça ?

''Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je rentre de la coupe du monde, je pense que tu vas me laisser t'aimer, mais non. James te drague, tu dragues James, vous vous aimez comme des abrutis, tu me laisses de côté, je réchauffe le banc pour ton beau colombien. Tu romps avec James et je rejoue ponctuellement, c'est parfait, mais tu ne m'aimes toujours pas pourtant, non. Tu laisses même les autres te baiser quand tu en as besoin, Renato, Thiago... Mais tu ne viens jamais me voir. Je ne le mérite pas à ce point Niko ?'' Niko n'a pas envie de répondre, pas quand les doigts de Thomas le titillent et esquivent sa prostate volontairement

''Tho-Thomas... Je ne...''

''La ferme Niko, tu es à moi ce soir. Rien qu'à moi.'' Thomas retire ses doigts, le laisse reposer ses jambes, son souffle est devenu erratique, et la colère du plus jeune ne semble pas pouvoir le rassurer quant à la suite de leur échange

''J'ai besoin que tu écoutes mon histoire, sans réagir.'' Niko ne comprend pas tout de suite, mais son cœur augmente encore ses battements dans sa poitrine quand Müller enroule un morceau de son drap autour de ses lèvres

''C'est presque parfait Niko, tu seras bientôt prêt.'' Thomas le retourne, claque rapidement ses fesses, Niko n'a pas envie de rester une seconde de plus en sa compagnie. Ses poignets finissent enroulés, Thomas ricane maintenant qu'il l'a à sa merci, Niko ferme ses yeux en s'imaginant avec James, ou Philippe, des gens qui voulaient son bien

''Donc, on gagne le doublé, tu avais l'air tellement heureux, amoureux de James même s'il repart à Madrid. Il t'abandonne. On va aux États-Unis, tu ne me remarques toujours pas, je commence à croire que tu le fais exprès, que tu m'esquives. Philippe arrive en prêt, seigneur, vous baisez et tu m'ignores encore plus. Et aujourd'hui, tu m'abandonnes définitivement, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir une nouvelle fois Niko, j'ai besoin de toi.'' Son souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine quand Thomas embrasse son omoplate, tout en le pénétrant, pourquoi lui ? Ça fait tellement mal, une profonde et intense brûlure qui le ravage, le poids de l'allemand sur lui l'empêche de bouger pour améliorer leur position, ainsi il n'est que l'objet de fantasme de son ancien joueur... Niko sait qu'il n'a jamais mérité d'être abusé de cette manière, si Thomas était venu lui parler au lieu de le forcer, peut-être qu'il aurait accepté, mais maintenant il ne ressent que de la peur, de la douleur, du dégoût et de la colère contre lui

Thomas éjacule en lui en continuant d'embrasser sa peau, comme s'il appréciait son contact, comme s'il aimait qu'on lui force une relation sexuelle... Son propre orgasme vient quand la main de Thomas continue ses caresses, Niko n'essaye même pas de cacher son écœurement quand Müller le nettoie et le tient contre lui, le gardant attaché et muet comme un animal. Thomas l'embrasse sur le cou, il peut sentir ses dents mordre sa peau, Niko ne l'aimera définitivement plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est une nouvelle trahison.

''Je t'aime Niko, je vais prendre soin de toi pour toujours, tu es mon homme.'' Thomas murmure dans son oreille, Niko veut lui répondre de dégager de son appartement, mais l'allemand ne le laissera sûrement pas faire alors qu'il le tient sans vouloir le lâcher... Putain, il déteste cette ville...

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Niko peut entendre Thomas rentrer chez lui, dans son appartement, dans sa sphère privée, dans sa putain de vie. Il est... captif de sa propre chambre, retenu par celui en qui il avait confiance, retenu par celui qui l'aime. L'ironie ne peut pas être plus grande. Il essaye de compter les minutes, les heures, les jours, depuis que Thomas lui a tout pris. Sa liberté, sa dignité, sa vie. Tout. Maintenant, il n'est qu'un trophée pour l'allemand, un esclave sexuel, un animal de compagnie en prime quand il rentre des entraînements et des matches, Müller le pouponne, le caresse, l'embrasse, prend soin de lui, mais il le viole tout autant après, peut-être qu'il pense que ça lui fait plaisir d'être baisé, d'être uniquement considéré comme une prostituée, mais non, Niko ne consent pas à ça, et il ne le fera jamais. Il est enfermé dans un cauchemar. Il n'a aucune échappatoire. Il va sûrement mourir ici. Il ne peut même pas abréger ses souffrances, le détraqué qui le retient ne le laissera jamais faire, parce « qu'il l'aime ». Foutaises. Le cadenas de la porte se déverrouille et des frissons habituels traversent son dos, c'est le soir, le retour en enfer après un repos controversé. Il espère que Robert va bien, que James et Phil viendront un jour... Ses doux espoirs s'évanouissent vite quand les doigts de Thomas caresse sa joue, son poids se posant sur ses cuisses faibles du manque de mouvement. Attaché à son lit, nu, bâillonné, Niko ne risque pas de s'en sortir. Et c'est ça sa vie...

« Tu m'as manqué... » _J'étais mieux sans toi_

« Hansi est gentil et me laisse jouer, mais il ne sera jamais aussi important à mes yeux que toi, les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ton génie, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ta beauté, moi je le peux, je t'ai sauvé des autres. » _Tu m'as volé ma liberté, tu m'as emprisonné comme un animal_

« Je t'aime tellement Niko. » _Je ne t'aimerai jamais_

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça bébé, je t'aime, tu ne peux juste pas le comprendre parce que tu es aveuglé par ta colère, grâce à moi tu peux te reposer. » _Tu me violes encore et encore putain, je veux retrouver ma liberté, ma vie_

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. » _Tu m'en fais déjà, et tu m'en feras encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses et me frappes plus fort que tu ne le fais quotidiennement_

« Je t'aime tellement, ne me quitte jamais s'il te plaît... » _Comment je pourrais..._

« Tu seras heureux, je te le promets. » _Ma vie en moins, mon âme en moins, tout bonheur évanoui, c'est une promesse optimiste de ta part, criminel_

« On vivra à jamais ensemble, toi et moi, et personne ne te touchera plus jamais. » Et c'est ça qui me fait peur, tu m'empêches d'accéder à ma liberté, à ma vie, tes sales griffes m'agressent, tu es un monstre Thomas Müller, un traître à mon cœur qui saigne de tes mensonges

« Rien au monde ne nous séparera, tu es mien Niko, et je suis tien. » _Ecœurant, les paroles d'un criminel aveugle face à son propre crime..._

Et c'est sa vie. Il est bloqué avec un criminel et son amour pour lui. Son cœur muet alors qu'il en aime d'autres. Triste peine, lourde sentence.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Niko ne veut pas céder, il ne donnera jamais satisfaction à Thomas de l'abuser tous les jours, de le croire amouracher de lui. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais de tout lui avoir pris, ne lui laissant que la douleur et l'horrible sensation de manque. Thomas n'aura jamais sa volonté, il n'aura jamais sa foi envers un meilleur futur, envers un espoir qui le sauvera. Müller ne le sauvera jamais, il ne fera que le convaincre qu'il n'est qu'une enflure de plus. Niko n'a plus la force physique pour se battre, il ne l'a probablement jamais eu depuis qu'il est enfermé, mais il va continuer de se battre avec son mental, il continuera d'espérer. Il doit espérer, prier son Dieu, un jour ça ira mieux, un jour il retrouvera la liberté. La nuit, quand Thomas le tient contre lui, dort dans ses bras, Niko s'imagine que c'est James ou Phil, n'importe lequel, il les aime tous les deux, même si James ne veut probablement plus de lui depuis leur rupture (voudrait-il seulement de lui maintenant qu'il est prisonnier de la fatalité ?), c'est sa résistance, sa dernière ligne de défense. Il finira peut-être par sombre un jour, mais pour l'instant ils sont ses remparts pour ne pas tomber sous la fausse douceur du bavarois. Il survivra.

Thomas a fait un effort depuis quelques temps, il l'a délié du lit, ses poignets sont toujours attachés mais il peut bouger maintenant, sur quelques mètres. Il peut atteindre la salle de bain et essayer d'échapper à cette déshumanisation, il a lui-aussi fait des progrès, le suicide ne lui semble plus être la solution pour lutter. Aujourd'hui, il n'a toujours pas le compte depuis qu'il est prisonnier, Thomas l'a allongé sur le ventre, il a laissé un morceau d'adhésif sur ses lèvres, des fois il le laisse gémir (il a perdu l'habitude de parler), Niko ne sait pas ce qu'il compte lui faire, mais il a peur. Sa crainte augmente quand sa vision disparaît, Thomas lui cache la vue. Maintenant il est perdu. Il se concentre sur ses ressentis physiques pour comprendre, il veut survivre, il imagine les mains de James, la voix de Philippe, il doit survivre. Une main repose sur sa hanche, il ne sait pas où est l'autre, il ne peut que sentir la sueur s'amasser sur son front, l'angoisse augmenter. Il redoute ce qui peut arriver.

« Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. » Niko n'y croit plus, parce que Thomas le viole toujours, même si sa chair est faible et n'a plus mal, son cœur souffre _toujours_

Il comprend ce que Thomas préparait quand il sent quelque chose de froid rentrer entre ses fesses déjà trop accueillantes à cause du temps passé ici (l'ironie veut que ce soit son propre appartement). Un _putain_ de gode. Sur toutes les épreuves de la vie, la stimulation pouvait vite le rendre fou. Niko ne sait pas combien de temps passe, le gode dans son trou vibre et lui fait du _bien_ , il ressent du _plaisir_ physique. Il a **honte**. Il doit venir plusieurs fois sur le drap, il n'en sait rien, ses certitudes disparaissent avec le temps. Au bout d'un moment, sa bite lui fait mal pour éjaculer une nouvelle fois, son cul n'arrive plus à se décontracter alors le jouet envoie des ondes au plus profond de lui, littéralement. Peut-être que ça fait encore du bien. Il a surtout _mal_ avec. Niko sait que Thomas est toujours à côté de lui, il le surveille, l'humilie encore plus en le voyant sursauter comme un abruti à chaque fois que sa prostate est touchée, qu'un orgasme lui vient. **Une honte**.

« Viens pour moi une nouvelle fois bébé. »

Et Niko le fait, il éjacule une nouvelle fois, pour se libérer de cette contrainte, pour aller mieux, _pour satisfaire Thomas_. Il est pantelant et perdu, un putain de pantin pour l'attaquant qui le retient prisonnier. Le gode disparaît, tout comme la chose sur ses yeux. Son regard croise celui de Müller. Il voudrait pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'il le hait. Vraiment. C'est impossible. Thomas le tient solidement contre lui pendant la nuit et Niko n'essaye même plus de lutter, il est épuisé.

Il ne lutte plus parce qu'il est faible, son esprit s'affaiblit tout autant que son corps. Il cède lentement. Il commence à accepter sa place...

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Il embrasse Thomas maintenant, il l'écoute parler et ne cherche plus à s'échapper ou à lui désobéir. Il a appris. Il est bon pour Thomas, il le suce et le laisse le baiser comme il le souhaite, si c'est ce qu'il lui fait plaisir, si ça le rend heureux. Son propre bonheur n'existe plus, toute sa vie ne repose uniquement que sur celui de Müller. C'est son maître, sa seule raison de vivre. Il s'est battu pour rien, alors il a déposé les armes pour se... Conditionner. C'est pour le mieux. Il attend son retour maintenant, il l'attend pour se sentir aimer, pour être chérit, peut-être que Thomas avait eu raison dès le début, peut-être qu'il l'a sauvé, qu'il l'aime vraiment. Il ne peut pas savoir, pas quand son esprit est embrigadé pour ne penser qu'à Müller. Il ne sait plus rien. Niko n'essaye de ne plus penser, il doit se convaincre que c'est sa vie, qu'il aime être l'animal de compagnie de Thomas, qu'il l'aime, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être libre pour être heureux. C'est ridicule, sa santé mentale se détériore de seconde en seconde. Il ne sortira jamais d'ici.

Niko repose sur son lit (est-ce encore le sien ?), le souffle court, ses lèvres abîmées entrouvertes, un gode dans son cul lui permet de se préparer pour Thomas pour le soir, il veut être parfait pour lui. Il sera parfait pour lui. Il n'a plus aucune menotte ou lien pour le retenir, la seule chose qui l'empêche de partir est le cadenas, mais il n'a plus envie de partir. Il a changé. Il est à Thomas maintenant, sa chose, sa propriété, son esclave sexuel. Il sera tout pour lui. Il se dégoûte lui-même. Une infime partie de lui veut se rebeller et retrouver la liberté, mais la majeur partie sait que c'est futile et qu'il doit abandonner avant même d'avoir commencé. Il sera moins déçu.

Le cliquetis du cadenas le ramène à la réalité. Thomas est revenu, il aurait pensé que ce serait plus tard, mais il n'a plus aucune notion du temps depuis très longtemps... Il retire le gode et remet en place ses cheveux, il veut lui plaire, être parfait, ne pas lui faire regretter d'être tombé amoureux de lui. Il est foutu. Son sourire disparaît quand il voit les yeux bruns de Phil. Oh.

Enfin.

Pourquoi.

Comment.

Thomas.

Sauvé.

Prisonnier.

Robert.

Amour.

Rien de cohérent ne veut se former. Il est sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Il va retrouver Robert, sortir d'ici, retrouver sa liberté tant attendue. Phil court vers lui, Niko ne comprend pas, comment a-t-il pu le trouver ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Il s'accroche aux épaules de Philippe, il ne veut pas le lâcher, il s'assimile une nouvelle fois à l'époque où tout allait bien. Il renifle les saveurs de l'odeur du brésilien, redécouvre l'extérieur sans le toucher. Il est perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Phil l'aime toujours ? Quel jour est-on ? Comment va Robert ? Où est Thomas ? L'aime-t-il encore au fond de lui ? Niko est perdu.

« Je te tiens maintenant, je ne te lâche plus jamais Niko. »

« Ph...il... » Sa voix est brisée du manque d'utilisation. **Il est brisé**.

« Tout va bien se passer, je te ramène à la maison, en sécurité. »

« Thomas ? »

« Il ne te touchera plus. »

« Merci... »

« Je t'aime Niko, meu amor, je serai avec toi, toujours. »

« Je t'aime aussi Phil... »

Son corps se réchauffe dans les bras de Phil, il redécouvre beaucoup de choses à travers sa vision, il retrouve la force de vivre par lui-même, il a survécu. Il a passé cette épreuve. Niko peut être fier de lui, il a tenu, il a réussi... Il pleure autant qu'il le peut dans les bras de Philippe, il l'a fait... Il en est sorti vivant, il n'a pas... totalement abandonné _. Il est libre_. **Niko est libre**.

Fin


End file.
